Disposable absorbent articles such as baby diapers, adult incontinence products, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, hemorrhoid treatment pads, bandages, and the like are well known in the art. Such articles generally have a fluid permeable topsheet, and fluid impermeable backsheet, and an absorbent core sandwiched between the topsheet and the backsheet to absorb and contain body fluid exudates.
In some applications of disposable absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins and pantiliners, it is desirable to not only absorb body fluids, but to minimize fluid on the body of the wearer. Fluid on the body can be minimized by ensuring that the fluid enters the absorbent article, and does not come back out, such as by being pressed or squeezed out during the normal course of wearing the absorbent article, i.e., by sitting or walkin. While much work has been done in to minimize rewet to the body, there remains a need for a disposable absorbent article that helps keep the users body clean and dry.
Accordingly, there is a disposable absorbent article that helps provide for a clean body benefit in the area of sanitary napkins and pantiliners.
Additionally, there is a need for a method for relatively inexpensively making a disposable absorbent article that helps provide for a clean body benefit in the area of sanitary napkins and pantiliners.